The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for using a conveyable cover former for placing a cover about an article, conveying the covered article to a fastening device, and automatically applying a fastener about the covered article, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such apparatus and methods wherein the article is a potted plant or flower pot.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for forming a cover about an article, conveying the article and cover to a fastening device and automatically fastening the cover to the article, and optionally for automatically placing a label on the covered article. The article may be a potted plant or flower pot and the cover may be a decorative cover. The invention satisfies the need for rapidly covering and fastening the cover about an article with a minimal amount of manual effort in a location having a limited amount of available space.
The apparatus comprises a platform having a support surface formed thereon. An opening sized to accommodate an article for passage therethrough extends through the support surface. The support surface is adapted to support at least portions of a sheet of material in a position generally over a conveyable cover forming assembly or mold disposed near the opening in the support surface. The conveyable cover forming assembly or mold has contacting portions for contacting the sheet of material. The conveyable cover forming assembly or mold opening is sized and configured to receive the article.
The apparatus further comprises a fastening or tying device for automatically applying a fastener about a portion of the outer surface of the covered article for fastening the cover about the article after the cover is formed about the article.
The apparatus further comprises conveying assembly or rail for conveying the covered article and conveyable cover forming assembly or mold from the cover forming position to a fastener application positioning at the fastening or tying device.
The apparatus may also comprise a labeling device for automatically applying a label to a portion of the outer surface of the cover of the covered article. The apparatus may further comprise an assembly for automatically placing a sheet of material on the support surface.
The present invention also comprises a method for processing an article. The process initially comprises providing a platform having a support surface formed thereon and an opening extending through the support surface. The opening is as described above. The conveyable cover forming assembly or mold has contacting portions and is sized to receive an article, which may be a flower pot. The next step is placing a sheet of material in a cover forming position over the opening and on the support surface wherein the sheet of material, in the cover forming position, is positioned over the conveyable cover forming assembly or mold.
The next step is providing the article and positioning the article over the sheet of material so the article is disposed generally above and near the portion of the sheet of material which is above the conveyable cover forming assembly or mold. Then, the article is moved in a direction which causes a lower end of the article to engage a portion of the sheet of material. The article and portions of the sheet of material pass into the conveyable cover forming assembly or mold causing the sheet of material to contact or nearly contact both an outer peripheral surface of the article and the contacting portions of the conveyable cover forming assembly. The sheet is pressed about the outer peripheral surface of the article to form a cover about the article.
The conveyable cover forming assembly or mold is automatically conveyed on a conveying assembly, such as a rail, so that the covered article is moved into a fastener applicating position at the fastening device. After the covered article is conveyed to the fastener applicating position, a fastener is automatically applied about a portion of the outer surface of the cover of the article for fastening the cover about the article. Then, the covered article is removed from the conveyable cover forming assembly. The covered article may be removed before or after the conveyable cover forming assembly is returned via the conveying assembly to near the platform. Also, the method may comprise the additional step of engaging an automatic labeling assembly and automatically applying a label to a portion of the outer surface of the cover of the article prior to the removal of the covered article.